


The Magician's Mania

by PerryPurpleFingers



Series: The Longest Road [1]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: With nothing left to turn to, Marvin gets his big break from a abnormally charitable demon. Is it worth it?





	The Magician's Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing story Satisfaction Guaranteed by TheAwkwardLadyJay and the song The Fire by Lewis Griffin.

“Do it. You can trust me. There will be no pain in it. Look at all I’ve done for you already,” The voice Marvin listened to that fateful day cooed.

It was only two months ago when it all began. Marvin was sitting on a sidewalk after abandoning a futile chow. He knew his acts were amateur and unoriginal. He had been canned many times before, so this time Marvin left before he received his censure from his employer.

Marvin started crying at this point. He had dedicated his life to this. He had nothing left to go to. Didn’t they teach him to follow his dreams and be happy? Why didn’t it work for him? After his tears were exhausted, Marvin shambled into the nearest bar. He had no money to get a drink, but at least it was warm and out of the rain that erupted during his sobbing. He did his best to look like he had a reason for being in the bar to avoid being kicked out. Hours passed while Marvin entertained himself by playing several rounds of solitaire with a deck he always kept on him.

As midnight turned to one then two in the morning, the mood in the bar began to die. The building felt completely empty. Even the bartender was out of sight. Marvin glanced around to see if he was the only person left. That’s when he saw him. A colorless man seated on the other side of the bar was staring right back at Marvin. He quickly looked away. “He’s just some random drunkard,” Marvin thought to himself. His rationalizing was ineffective in comforting him, and the man was too well dressed to be a common drunk.

Marvin made the bold move of retuning hid gaze to the man. He was still watching Marvin, and he could feel himself begin to sweat with paranoia. He needed to go, now. With one last glimpse at the man, Marvin exited the bar, the man’s eyes following him out.

Once out of the bar, Marvin made his way to his shack of a house. It wasn’t much, but as they say, it was home. Hanging on the door was another eviction notice. Of course, what else could go wrong today? What more can this world take? Ignoring the notice, Marvin walked into the chilly one room house. He reached for the light dangling in the center of the room. The moment the light turned on, Marvin could see the man standing only inches away from his face. The shock caused Marvin to fall back to the ground.

“W-wha-,” Marvin stuttered before being interrupted by the man.

“Magic is a tricky business, isn’t it?” the bleak being said plainly. “You either rise to the top, or you fade away at the bottom.”

“Who are you?” Marvin asked, rising to his feet.

“Of course, illusions have become quite popular these days, but if you truly want to make it big, you need the real stuff,” the figure continued without acknowledging the question.

“Hey! I asked you a question! Who the hell are you?!”

“So, you do have some backbone. I was beginning to worry you just a little pansy. Magic requires a strong soul to wield it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! And again, who are you?!” Marvin shouted as his anger and frustration overcame his fear.

“Yes of course, let’s see. You may call me Dark. Yes, that name will work. Now, I have a question for you. How badly do you want to become a world-class magician?”

Marvin’s questions were reduced to one. How did he know? Rather that ask, Marvin simply answered the question he was asked.

“I’ve spent my entire life pursuing this dream. I guess you could say I’ll do anything.”

“Good. Then the first step is getting you out of this hovel and onto a proper stage.”

Without a moment’s warning, Marvin was backstage. He could hear the muffled sound of an applause from an audience. Where was he? He was dressed in an elaborate tuxedo much fancier than he could ever afford. While Marvin was busy inspecting this new world, Dark approached him with a cartoonish cat mask in his hand.

“And what would a magician be without his signature look?” Dark asked as he handed Marvin the mask.

“Is this really necessary? It looks ridiculous,” Marvin protested.

“You’ll wear it is you want to be a success. Now, you’re needed on stage. Your audience awaits you.”

Marvin had no time to object before Dark threw him out of the curtains. With his back to the audience, Marvin could hear the cheers grow once again. The sound of approval sparked a new motivation within Marvin’s heart. Large grin plastered on his face, he put on the mask and spun around with enthusiasm.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he did his best to improvise. In order to stall for an idea, Marvin introduced himself to the spectators, but he somehow managed to summon massive pillars of flame from his hands instead. Gasps filled the room in awe and amazement. The spectacle was short lived, and Marvin could hear Dark cackling from back stage. Marvin finally realized what he was now able to do.

New potential at his fingertips, Marvin was able to execute the most thrilling acts anyone had seen. He was able to vanish without the assistance of mirrors or gimmicks. He made a man completely fall asleep, and the crowd adored him with thunderous praises. At the end of the performance, Marvin was extoled with a standing ovation and a storm of an applause. Then, everything slowed and grew quiet.

“This is nice, isn’t it? You’ve finally had a taste of success,” Dark’s voice echoed in Marvin’s head. “Take the mask, if you’d like. You can pay me back later.”

Distracted by his adulation, Marvin only heard half of what was said. “This is what if I’ve worked so hard to achieve. Look at me now,” he thought as he smiled back at the audience and bowed. “And, it only gets better form here.”

As it turned out, Marvin was correct. He went on the perform in Las Vegas, Paris, Cornwall, and Toronto. He starred in magazines, on television, and in newspapers. Everyone on Earth seemed to know the name Marvin the Magnificent. Not only was he famous, he was wealthy. Bathing in money, he owned estates across the globe. The memory of the mad man at the bar had faded from his mind under his joy for success.

One night, after an excessive amount of spending, Marvin found himself in a forest. He had no clue when or how he got there. It was as if he had fallen asleep and entered some kind of dream. However, this was no dream. The forest wasn’t even that familiar to Marvin; he had never been there before. He began to wander around, in search of some kind of road or exit. At first, He tried to use his magic to fly above the trees or light his path, but nothing worked. His powers were gone.

After what felt like hours, Marvin spotted a flicker of light in the trees ahead. He rushed toward it with a desperation to get out of the damn woods. AS he got closer, he could hear the crackling of a fire. Sure enough, Marvin reached a small opening in the dense trees. In the center was a decently sized flame. However, Marvin noticed that it had nothing to fuel it. Something was off. As Marvin drew closer to the fire, it remained a calm temperature, not too hot, not too cold. He sat down next to it to warm up from the frigid air of the night. Despite being two feet away from an open flame, Marvin was comfortable.

Marvin jolted awake with a shudder. He was still in the forest with the fire next to him. It was still nighttime, and Marvin was unsure just how long he had been asleep. He rose to his feet and looked around to continue his escape. Standing on the other side of the fire was the demon, decorated with blue and red auras. A great sense of relief filled Marvin at the sight of the familiar face.

“It’s you! Wow, it’s been a long time hasn’t it?” Marvin said with a cheerful smile, but the demon said nothing, “Say, do you think you could help me? I’m helplessly lost, and your mask has stopped working.”

“Sure, I can help you, but first, you owe me.”

“Owe you? What for?”

The demon flashed a vile grin, “For the mask, of course! Don’t look so worried about it. I just want you to enter a contract with me. Nothing big.”

“Contract? Like for my soul?” Marvin asked, backing away.

“No, no, no, nothing like that. Trust me. I want you to serve me when I need your help, and I return you get to continue your life of luxury.”

“Okay, what do I do? I guess I do owe you a little.”

“It’s simple,” The devil explained as he snapped his fingers, doubling the size of the ember into a bonfire, “Cast yourself into the fire.”

“Are you insane,” Marvin protested, fear taking hold of him, “I’m not an idiot!”

“Relax, you won’t feel a thing,” the demon replied with ease.

“I need to think about this. Can you give me a day or two?” hesitated Marvin.

“Do it. You can trust me. There will be no pain in it. Look at all I’ve done for you already,” the fiend cooed.

Marvin stared deep into the crimson flames. They seemed welcoming. Impulsively, he jumped into the fire. Nothing, Marvin could feel nothing. Then Dark let out a trivial laugh as the flames returned to their natural function. Marvin’s hair-raising screams of pain were in vain, as the searing heat melted the flesh from his body. He struggled to drag himself out of the inferno but to no avail. After only moments, the anguish ceased.

“One down,” the demon whispered as the blaze subsided to reveal nothing but charred bones, ash, and a cartoonish cat mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best, but this idea has been bugging me for too long. I just had to write it one way or another.


End file.
